narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hironori Ōtsutsuki
Hironori Ōtsutsuki (大筒木大範, Ōtsutsuki Hironori) is an S-Rank Missing-Nin from Kirigakure. She is a former member of their Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. During her time as a Kiri kunoichi , her Ōtsutsuki heritage was uknown as she just went by Hironori (大範, Hironori). Background During her time in Kirigakure, Hironori was on the same team as Gin Yasuhiro as both were members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Personality Hironori is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, she is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. Her cold demeanour allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Hironori is also capable of being highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical when he aspires to be. But she is also is a very laid back and calm person giving of an air of confidence and ease. Despite these traits he is on the contrary absolutely merciless and fierce in battle; cutting down hundreds and hundreds without so much as flinching, her cruel and brutal nature during battle occasionally extends to her comrades, she will kill anyone that gets in her way friend or foe to satisfy her seemingly endless bloodlust. She loves to fight and enjoys all aspects of it, the sights, the smells, even the taste of her own blood, she has been said to drink the blood of her slain enemies like fine wine. Hironori absolutely loves to fight, and only respects those who she deems powerful. Her insatious desire for battle and bloodshed often borders on the insane and this often disturbs those around her. This all points toward the idea that he is a sadist and enjoys inflicting immense pain and suffering on soothers, for often enough, no reason than his own amusement. She likes assert her dominance over her opponents, and usually does so in an attempt to break them mentally. She likes to torture her opponents on and off the battlefield, often doing disturbing things to intimidate them, like licking the blood of one of her victims of her blade. Hironori is highly demanding of those around her and much prefers to things by herself. She understands the components of a military hierarchy but does not allow her higher-ranking officers to look down on her and tell her what to do unless she believes it is a good idea. She is a very gifted in the arts of persuasion and deception, and is not afraid to use her body and charm to coax men into revealing information and manipulating them to get them to do what she wants. She is flirtatious and often quite frank, particularly in regards to her sexuality and anything of sexual involvement and has a habit of saying very inappropriate things at inappropriate times. Despite her sometimes reserved personality, Hironori has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general, Ken stated that her modesty was "non-existent". Many clothes she wears are skimpy, revealing and feminine and likes to wear sexy and extremely revealing clothing. Akane seems to have abouslotetly no problems with people in general seeing her naked. Her choice in clothing is often very revealing loose kimonos. Appearance Hironori is a relatively tall, voluptuous, fair-skinned young lady with long silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was first seen wearing a long-sleeved light blue yukata with white trimmings and a mint green strap round her mid-section, the yukata is left slightly open, revealing a good portion of her sizeable cleavage. She carries her sheathed nodachi in her hands. This is her most typically used outfit. She has a black tattoo on her chest. She wears a grey military uniform with long sleeves and high-heeled boots. Abilities Hironori is a notoriously powerful missing-nin and is considered a massive threat to Kirigakure. This is made evident by the fact she was labelled an S-Rank immediately after fleeing the village. She climbed the ninja ranks swiftly; graduating from the academy at five, becoming a chūnin at six and by the age of ten was a Jōnin and one of the villages most powerful ninja. As a child she was strong enough to physically overwhelm a fully matured, Chūnin, as a teenager she was strong enough to kill an entire squad of elite mercenary ninja, and as an adult she is strong enough to kill an extremely powerful Missing-Nin; Sosuke Mizushima with frightening ease. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hironori mainly uses her Kekkai Genkai, Ice Release by combining water and ice chakra natures to manipulate snow and ice. She has mastered the use of her kekkai genkai, being recognized and feared globally for her immense prowess with it. Her ability with this is such that his arrival is accompanied by strong blizzards and the dropping of temperatures. She can freeze things simply by touching them, she can then shatter the ice and whatever is inside it, as seen with the Yang Release: Black Box Technique, it can shatter even energy. She is skilled enough with Water Release to be able to create large quantities of water without a pre-existing water source. She can use this to create a source for her to use techniques which require a lot of ice by freezing the water. Kenjutsu Hironori's prowess with kenjustu is very respected, though she possesses a very unorthodox style, she is a deadly swordsman, and this is made evident by her acceptance into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist at an early age. Hironori can fight against opponents much larger than her and posses greater physical strength using her impressive speed and keen intellect. Kisame Hoshigaki was pushed to his limit by her skill with a blade. Genjutsu After acquiring shusui, Hironori, has been seen using high-level genjutsu to trick people who gaze upon it's similarly to how Sosuke used it, using the blade as a medium to set up illusions. She can create simple or complex illusions to deceive her opponents and attack them from behind while they are preoccupied. Chakra and Physical Prowess Hironori has incredibly large chakra reserves which are described as foul, malevolent and demonic by Karin, Aō, Ken Miyamoto. Her mere presence is terrifying and the sheer fallout from her immense killing intent is intense, this combined with his massive, dense, dark chakra and sadistic behaviour is enough to psychologically destroy her opponents willpower. Intelligence When it suits her, Hironori has displayed a degree of intelligence matched by very few. Se can be cunning, crafty and very resourceful. She outsmarted Sosuke Mizushima, who was noted to be a master at deception and manipulation. Stats Part I Part II While she is traveling to Kusagakure, Hironori is ambushed by Sosuke Mizushima, Sesshomaru Maki and Takeshi Kuroshitsugi, she fights them of using several clones, before creating a massive blizzard and separating them. She corners Sosuke, and because she is aware of Shusui's ability, she avoids looking at it forcing sosuke to combat him with kenjutsu. They duel for a short period of time, before Sosuke traps Hironori in a black box of energy thinking she has her in a genjutsu and attempts to slice her to pieces but Hironori easily escapes and reveals she was never under his genjustu, before, while sosuke is distracted, she impales him through the heart with an ice spear. She takes shusui for herself and escapes, leaving Sesshomaru and Takeshi alive. Trivia * Her name, Hironori, means benevolent ruler when written as (大範), which is ironic considering her brutal and malevolent nature. It is also the name of a Japanese master of karate, Hironori Otsuka. * According to the databook(s): ** Hironori has completed 50 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 28 B-rank, 5 A-rank and 3 S-rank. ** Hironori's favourite word is "power" (力, chikara). ** Hironori's favourite food is ** Hironori's favourite things to do are fighting. Quotes